A Bruxa e a Cobra
by NicolyBlack
Summary: "I still remember how it all changed." Salazar Slytherin tinha uma incrível mania irritante de começar histórias inúteis e nunca termina-las. Helga Hufflepuff não conseguia entender como ela ainda ouvia essas histórias. [Oneshot Universo Alternativo Era Medieval Fundadores Salazar/Helga]


**Notas da História:**

# Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente.

# Universo Alternativo, a magia não existe aqui do mesmo jeito que existe na obra original.

# Fundadores.

# A personalidade dos personagens não condiz com aquilo que sabemos oficialmente.

# A fanfic se passa na época medieval.

# Helga/Salazar.

# Oneshot.

# Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!

* * *

 **Notas Iniciais:**

Ooii pessoas!

Bom, eu escrevi essa história á alguns meses atrás, para a minha aula de português, como um conto fantasioso, mas com o encorajamento de uma amiga (Nat/Marota) decidi mudar algumas coisas, e postar como uma fic dos fundadores.

Além disso, a one se passa num Universo Alternativo, onde magia não existe do mesmo jeito como na obra Harry Potter. A personalidade dos personagens também foi alterada.

No mais, espero que apreciem a história *-*

* * *

"Foi a uns dez anos atrás, ou mais, ou menos, não me recordo. Uma chuva forte tomava conta do vilarejo, ou era um sol escaldante, não importa. Tinha um funeral acontecendo na última casa da rua, ou era o nascimento de um novo integrante da família, não faz diferença. A única coisa relevante era que no final do dia, ninguém mais estaria ali para tornar isso importante, ou talvez aconteceu no início do outro dia, os detalhes me fogem a mente.

Eu tinha ido ao rio, que passava ali perto, e não vi o que aconteceu: quando sai, todos estavam felizes e alegres, vivendo suas ordinárias vidas, quando voltei, nem mesmo os animais podiam me contar o que aconteceu. Era o último entre eles, o único que lembraria de seus nomes."

— Você sabe que estais sendo dramático, não, sir Salazar?

Eram duas figuras sentadas em frente a lareira, o já intitulado sir Salazar contava uma história com afinco, seus braços gesticulando a cada sentença. A outra, uma mulher, tinha um claro olhar de tédio, já tinha ouvido sir Salazar contar o início dessa história, porém ele nunca chegava ao final.

— Não me interrompa.

"Fiquei atordoado, decidi ir embora, sem olhar para trás, os deixando intocados. Caminhei por dias e dias, ou talvez por horas, quando finalmente encontrei alguém. Um cavaleiro do Rei, que estava ali de passagem, estava indo para o castelo. Pedi-lhe carona, mas tudo que ganhei foi um relincho de seu cavalo. Continuei meu caminho então, sem destino."

— Sim, poderia ir mais adiante, por favor? Já me contais essa parte. — pediu a mulher, com uma taça de vinho em mãos.

— Poderia me deixar continuar a minha história, lady Helga? — a mulher somente meneou a cabeça. — Não gostaria de ser interrompido de novo. Onde estava? Ah, sim.

"Poderia ter continuado parado, ou voltado. O que encontrei mais à frente era assustador: uma grande e ameaçadora cobra, cuidando pacientemente um cervo mais à frente. Entrei em desespero, e sem pensar, corri em direção ao pobre cervo, gritando e sacudindo os braços no ar. O animal me olhou, e então correu. Não vi para onde foi, pois no próximo segundo me toquei que agora, a presa era eu. Voltei meu olhar cautelosamente para a cobra, que sibilava com raiva. Fiquei parado, imóvel, sem quase respirar, a cobra também mudou sua posição, antes calma e precisa, agora estava agitada. Passou um tempo, e nenhum dos dois ousou fazer um movimento, estava prevendo meu fim. Sobrevivi ao desastre de minha vila, para morrer pelas presas de uma cobra! Que deprimente!

Não preciso dizer que o primeiro a se manifestar, foi o assustador animal. Eu ainda estava parado, quando ela começou a se movimentar. Ela chegou perto de mim, e sibilou mais uma vez, cheia de raiva.

— Humano idiota! Asssussstaisss minha refeição para longe! — oh, sim, a cobra começou a falar comigo, ou seria sibilar?

— Você pretendia come-la! Isso não é certo, não pude deixar. — arrisquei me pronunciar, após uns segundos de puro silencio.

— Como ssse ssssua esssspécie não comesssse outrossss animaissss, também.

— Perdão, senhor cobra, mas em minha presença, não pude permitir esse assassinato.

— Poissss bem, humano, agora você sssserá minha refeição. — disse a cobra, quase com um sorriso em sua boca, isso me causou um arrepio, que desceu gelando minha coluna.

Permaneci parado, fechei meus olhos e esperei pelo fim."

Helga depositou sua taça na escrivaninha, ao lado de sua cadeira, fez um gesto de cortesia ao homem, estava pronta para caminhar até a porta. Sir Salazar, no entanto, se levantou e cautelosamente, tomou o braço da mulher, a conduzindo de volta para sua cadeira.

— Prometo que dessa vez, chegarei ao final, minha senhora. — Salazar deu um sorriso de canto para a mulher, para então voltar a sentar.

A mulher não demostrou nenhuma reação, Salazar interpretou isso como um sinal para continuar sua narrativa.

"O meu fim, entretanto, demorou a chegar. A cobra não fez nada, me deixando com mais medo.

— Vamos senhor cobra, acabe com isto de uma vez! — não aguentava mais essa situação. Abri meus olhos, e a cobra estava me analisando.

— Agora não. Estou em dejejum.

Ficamos assim, então, por dias. A cobra somente me olhava, cuidando cada movimento meu, mas eu estava com muito medo para me mexer.

Ao final do quarto dia, a cobra voltou a se pronunciar.

— Tomei uma decisssão, humano. — olhei para o animal, era agora, era meu fim, certamente. — O deixarei ir para o ssssul, ssse nunca maissss voltar para norte, masss lembre-ssse, para ir para o ssssul, precisssa ir para o norte.

A cobra então voltou para a floresta, me deixando somente com uma frase sem coerência. Estava atônico. Por que o animal me deixou ir, não tinha ideia. A única coisa que eu tinha em mente, era correr o mais rápido possível para o rio ali perto, e assim eu fiz.

Fui para o sul, como a cobra ordenou, nunca mais voltaria para o norte."

— Mas ela lhe mandou ir para o norte! — subitamente, Helga se mostrou interessada na história.

— Não, Helga, já vais entender.

— Preste atenção, sir Salazar, ela claramente disse que para ir para frente, o senhor precisava voltar por onde veio! — era obvio, não? Helga viu isso claramente, por que então sir Salazar não pareceu chegar a mesma conclusão?

— Não, lady Helga, espere mais um pouco e descobrirá o que a cobra realmente quis dizer.

Helga se ajeitou em sua cadeira, e deu um sinal para Salazar continuar.

"Novamente, voltei a caminhar, sem rumo. Por meses na estrada, passei em outras vilas, conheci outras pessoas, nunca ousei olhar norte.

Foi quando cheguei numa aldeia decrépita, vazia, que as respostas pareceram ganhar vida. Imediatamente, lembrei do meu vilarejo, então adentrei mais aquela aldeia, não parecia ter ninguém ali. Passei por várias cabanas, quando finalmente identifiquei uma que parecia estar ocupada.

Me aproximei da cabana, curiosamente, ela parecia estar bem no centro da velha aldeia. Bati cautelosamente na porta, mas não obtive respostas. Bati mais algumas vezes, quando a porta se abriu, sozinha. Decidi adentrar a cabana. No momento em coloquei meus pés dentro da casa, o cheiro de enxofre atingiu minhas narinas. Tudo ali parecia acabado, desgastado, quase fora de foco. Ninguém apareceu, estava me convencendo de que não tinha ninguém naquele lugar por anos. Talvez tenham ido todos embora, ou o mesmo que afligiu meu povo, os afligiu também.

Aconteceu, quando me virei para sair dali. Uma mulher, já de idade, apareceu em minha frente, tinha cabelos grisalhos, ou eram pretos. Suas roupas pareciam gastas e empoeiradas, seus olhos dançavam pelo local.

— Intruso! Intruso! — ela começou a exclamar, sem motivos, mais uma vez o medo me atingiu.

— Não, minha senhora, não sou um intruso, já estava de saída! — tentei convence-la da verdade, mas ela não parecia apta a me ouvir.

— Intruso! Intruso! Intruso! — ao falar, ela passou por mim, e sumiu dentro da casa. Já estava pronto para sair, quando ela voltou. — Intruso!

— Não sou um intruso! — minha intenção não era gritar, mas acabei gritando, em compensação, a velha parou de me acusar, ela passou então a me olhar intensamente. Já estava cansado de pessoas me analisando.

— É claro que não és um intruso, quem lhe acusou falsamente, meu rapaz?

Bufei altamente, quase não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

— A senhora me acusou. — disse, com raiva.

— Eu?! Ora, tenho que lhe recompensar, então.

Mais uma vez, a velha sumiu no fundo da casa, ouvi barulhos, como se fosse objetos sendo jogados ao chão. Passado uns minutos, a velha voltou, com algo em mãos. Ela então sentou em uma cadeira que eu não tinha reparado que estava ali.

— Quem és a senhora? — perguntei.

— Aproxime-se, meu rapaz.

Com certo receio, fiz o que ela me pediu. A pouca luz pareceu sumir da cabana, o calor também foi embora, dando lugar a um frio penetrante. Como uma flecha, o medo me atingiu, uma palavra rondando meus pensamentos.

— Não chores, meu rapaz, serás compensando no futuro. — fiz uma cara de indignação. — Não precisas ter medo, medo é para os fracos, e nós não somos fracos.

Escolhi o silencio, o medo só aumentava em meu coração. A velha então se levantou, ela estava estendendo algo para mim, mas eu não peguei.

— Lhe conheço, minha senhora? — retornei a perguntar pela identidade da velha.

— Não, Miri é o nome que eu escolho. — a encarei, e me fiz outra pergunta. Estava ela viva? Estava eu morto? Será que a cobra não me matará, e isso era uma ilusão?

— És uma bruxa, Miri?"

— Ela irá lhe fornecer as respostas, estou certa? — perguntou Helga, agora completamente imersa no conto de sir Salazar.

— Seja paciente, Helga, chegarei nessa parte. — a mulher apenas bufou de frustação.

— Estais a enrolar demasiadamente, sir, estou curiosa. — Salazar apenas lhe lançou um olhar, decidindo ignorar a impaciência da mulher.

"— Tens direito a quatro perguntas, uma para cada dia que a cobra o espreitou. — Miri voltou a sentar, de algum modo, ela estava mais medonha que antes.

— Então és uma bruxa. — foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, de algum jeito, sabia que Miri não precisava de perguntas.

— Posso lhe dizer o que quiseres, tudo, desde o seu vilarejo, até a cobra, vejo que essas são suas únicas perguntas.

A bruxa estava certa, porém estava com muito medo para me arriscar em uma pergunta.

— Não tenha medo, pois lembre-se: para ir para o norte, precisa primeiro ir para o sul. — era exatamente o que a cobra me disse, ou quase. Mas isso foi o bastante para que todos os meus nervos gritassem para que eu saísse dali.

— Me desculpe pelo incomodo, senhora bruxa, digo, senhora Miri. — estava gaguejando, estava com medo. — Não irei incomoda-la mais, já estava de saída.

— Deixe de ser ingênuo, meu rapaz.

Sabia que a bruxa pretendia continuar falando, mas não tinha intenção de ouvir o resto. Ordenei que meu corpo me tirasse dali, e foi o que fiz, corri o mais rápido que pude, a última coisa que ouvi saindo da boca da velha bruxa, foi uma gargalhada, quase de satisfação."

— Espere um minuto! — Helga voltou a interromper. — Como assim o senhor saiu? E as respostas?

— Não me interessavam. — o senhor respondeu calmamente.

— Pois interessavam a mim. — Helga se levantou para sair, como sir Salazar ousava começar uma história, se ele não tinha as respostas? — A bruxa não era o foco, minha senhora.

— Covarde.

A mulher então se retirou do ressinto, cansada de aturar as histórias do homem. Sir Salazar tinha essa mania, de começar histórias inúteis, lady Helga nem sabia porque continuou ouvindo o homem, curiosidade talvez.


End file.
